


butterfly kisses

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [6]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, butterfly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: butterfly kisses against the other's cheeks
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	butterfly kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i totally did not expect to write more tonight but i did some sprints in a discord server im in and i got two more ficlets done so here we go! i did say i would run out of title names :(( it makes me sad that i can't continue my poetry tradition but its so hard to look up a fresh poem for ever work :((
> 
> prompt: butterfly kisses against the other's cheeks

It was a quiet night, peaceful, still. After the hustle and bustle of the past week, running countless errands for Xaphania, Balthamos reckoned that he and Baruch needed a moment’s rest, and savoured the moment, curled up with his beloved on a bed of wildflowers whose blooms were hidden away from the moon. They were so close, so tucked up in each other, that they were sharing breaths, that it felt like they were one, that their atoms joined together.

They were so close. Balthamos wanted to tell Baruch that he loved him, but the silence was so still, the night so dark and tranquil, that he didn’t want to disturb it with his voice, didn’t even want to lift his head an inch to look properly into his beloved’s eyes, as beautiful a sight they were. They were so close, Balthamos’s forehead resting against Baruch’s cheek, his eyes half lidded and blurred, and Baruch’s the same, in the space between awake and asleep, in the moment between consciousness and unconsciousness, that small pocket where the world is made of molasses and it drizzles like honey.

It was peaceful. It was still. They were so close, sharing each other’s breaths, becoming one, and Balthamos didn’t want to ruin the moment with a kiss, for that would mean moving, and the last thing he wanted to do was shift from his position even the slightest. So instead, he blinked open his eyes, letting his eyelashes flutter delicately against Baruch’s smooth cheek like a rose petal gracing the air as it flutters down to kiss the earth below. He did it again, and again, letting his eyelashes flutter, and was absolutely delighted to hear Baruch’s huff of a laugh, a quiet sound. It was barely a laugh, actually, but Balthamos could tell what it was because he knew lover as he knew his heart, and he knew that Baruch was tickled by the butterfly kisses he was giving him. So he did it again, positively enchanted with Baruch’s joy, soaking up the huffs of laughs, the bigger but still quiet giggles he occasionally let out.

“My dear,” Baruch eventually said, “stop!”

A mischievous smile broke across Balthamos’s normally stoic face. It was the kind of smile that only Baruch could provoke – though that was true of every smile that Balthamos wore.

“Absolutely not,” he replied, thoroughly enjoying tormenting his lover in such a way.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!


End file.
